The Perfect Date
by IsaCabral
Summary: Maura has planned the perfect date for Jane. Will she like it? One-shot.


**A/N:** This is my first Rizzles fanfic, people. Be nice. And review if possible. Thanks!

"Do you promise?" Jane practically moaned as she watched glee work its way up to the hazel blue eyes she loved so much.

"Do I promise what?" Maura parroted, watching the brown gaze she spend so much time admiring narrowing at her response.

"Maura…" the brunette said in a warningly tone.

"You now I don't like to guess, Detective," the blonde looped her arms around her best friend/girlfriend shoulders. "You'll have to tell what you want," she whispered seductively on her ear.

Jane sighed, although she let herself be engulfed by the embrace, she remained firmly on her point, "_Promise me_", she repeated, "that you will _not_ make us watch one of those artsy films."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Maura said in a tone that indicated that she did not think she was wrong in the slightest. "But this date it's a dinner and a movie by my choice," the glee returned to hazel eyes with full force, making the lanky woman groan again. She was already regretting letting their date plans up to the ME but Maura was so hard to turn down when she was doing that thing with her tongue that never failed to make Jane putty in her hands. "Right?"

"Right," the brunette sighed one more time. "But this doesn't mean I don't get to have some input," she tried to argue.

"Trust me, Detective," the blonde continued speaking in that sultry, suggestive tone, now adding some open mouth kisses along the tanned neck, "I'm taking you _input_ very seriously."

She did take Jane's input seriously. _Very_ seriously indeed.

**#########################################**

Maura did some last minute arrangements on "the perfect date setting," as Frost had put it. He had helped her pick up Jane's favorite brand of beer from The Dirty Robber and then had brought over a box of pepperoni pizza from Jane's favorite place down the street from her apartment. The movie she had purchased for their date was already on the player and she was fluffing the couch cushions when the bell ringed.

When she opened the door, she was pleased to see that her girlfriend had followed her instructions. Jane was wearing a skinny, fitted pair of jeans that hugged her in just the right way, a pair of old red converse shoes and her favorite Red Sox jersey. To say that Jane was surprised when her girlfriend called her earlier the day and told her what to wear was an understatement. Maura was wearing pretty much the same thing, although the jersey that was hugging her curves was an old one Jane had left at her house a while ago.

"You look beautiful," the brunette said with a cheeky grin. She felt her stomach doing strange, fluttery things seeing the ME wearing her clothes.

"You look beautiful too," the blonde replied shyly. The way her girlfriend was looking at her wasn't a new look, she had looked at her like that ever since they were just best friends, but it still made her blush. "Come on in."

"Maur, what is this?" the Detective asked, taking in the candle lit living room. She also recognized a pack of her favorite Belgium beer and the pizza label from her favorite pizza place. Was she dreaming?

"This, my love," Maura said, moving ahead so she could look at her girlfriend's face so she could gauge her complete reaction to her plans, "is my idea of your favorite date."

"What?" Jane asked, moving her gaze up to the woman's face in front of her.

"We have pizza. Pepperoni, which I know it's your favorite. We have _Rochefort 10_, your favorite foreign brand of beer. You're wearing your favorite shirt," she was pointing at everything she was listing. "_I'm_ wearing your favorite shirt," she smirked when she saw brown eyes shine approvingly while taking in the outfit. "And we have this as a movie to watch while cuddling on the couch."

The Detective looked at the outstretched DVD box her girlfriend was handling her and she saw it was a romantic comedy. That was strange. It didn't look like a choice from either of them to have.

"Fever Pitch?" she asked confused. "I don't get it."

"Read the synopsis, Jane," the other woman replied.

The movie featuring Drew Barrymore and Jimmy Fallon was about a Red Sox fan that fell in love with a workaholic and how their relationship had made the baseball team overcome the curse of the Bambino.

Jane looked at Maura with shining brown eyes, "_How_ did you find this movie? Did you have this made?" the excitement was clear in her face.

"Don't be silly," the blonde giggled. "I did some research and found it on the internet. I'm actually surprised that you have never seen it."

"I'm not really that into rom-com. But we're definitely watching this," the brunette said, putting the case back the nearby table and moved forward so she could give her girlfriend a hug and a kiss.

"So, you liked it?" the ME panted after the particularly breathtaking kiss she received.

"I loved it," the Detective leaned in for another quick kiss. "Let's get this date started?" she asked, pushing the other woman towards the couch so they could get settled in.

Maura found out that it was difficult for her to pay attention to the movie. Not that it was a bad movie, not in the slightest. It was actually a fairly good one in her opinion. She was just much more interested in watching Jane's reactions to the movie. The way brown eyes shone when she saw close Ben's tickets were to Fenway Park's field; how excited she got with the game even though she already knew what was going to happen because, as she had explained, she had watched all of those games with her brothers and father at a local bar near where they lived; how she sang along to all the Red Sox's songs the movie featured, especially Sweet Caroline and Tessie, her personal favorites; how she said she wished she was Drew Barrymore just so she could ran through Fenway Park's field without any shoes on. Everything was making the ME feel so enamored she felt herself falling in love all over again.

As the credits rolled, Jane let the songs be the background noise as she shifted on the couch so she could give her girlfriend a deep kiss that she wasn't expecting and that almost knocked her to the ground, "Thank you for this. It was the best date ever."

"See? I told you I would take your inputs very seriously," Maura smiled sweetly, her lips moving against the lanky woman's.

"No, seriously, Maur, I don't think that anybody has ever thought about me so much while planning an activity. You took the average stay in date and you, you... You Jane-fy it!"

"That's just a grammatically incorrect sentence with a word that doesn't even exist, Jane," the blonde giggled, leaning in for another peck against pink lips just because she could.

"You know what I mean," the brunette rolled her eyes. "You were perfect. This was perfect. Thank you," she said sincerely, filling the other woman's face with quick pecks.

"You don't have to thank me, Jane. I did it because I love you and I love making you as happy as you were watching this movie," Maura said, blushing again and smiling at her girlfriend's smothering attention.

"Well, I happen to know other ways that you can make me happy," Jane said, her voice taking in that note that it took when she got aroused.

"Yes?" the blonde hissed feeling her throat going dry as her brain filled her mind with images.

"Yeah," she felt the brunette nodding against her neck, where her mouth was doing very distracting things to her neck."Want me to show you?"

The ME didn't need to reply; she knew the Detective would do just that.


End file.
